Nee, aitai yo!
by LadySeara
Summary: As soon as they won the Winter Cup, Seirin's team thought it was the end of their great adventure. However, soon someone begins to murder members of the Generation of Miracles, and mystery is chasing mystery. Can they trust each other? Will they find time for love and happiness? Warning: character death, angst, yaoi, oc.
1. Prologue

_**See the end of the chapter for the notes.**_

* * *

**Honki no koi nante**

_(I thought I seriously)_

**Shinai to omotteta**

_(Would not fall in love with him)_

**Boku no naka de nanika ga kawatta**

_But something changed inside of me)_

**Atsui asa**

_(On that hot morning)_

* * *

Winter Cup, as awaited and terrifying, came to an end. Although this day has kept them awake for several weeks, they also won't be able to sleep this evening.

Because of happiness.

Seirin's team has won. It's true that they didn't crush their opponent and the match was gripping 'till the end, but eventually the balance tipped in their favour. There was no end to euphoria and tears of joy. Here, after so many trainings, poured sweat, nerves, they felt that they achieved what they planned.

And they didn't intend to rest on their laurels.

But first, they're gonna celebrate. When they run from basketball court, in their direction jumped their trainer, Aida Riko. With all her strength, not looking who's fallen into her arms, she hugged the first person and started to cry in his arms. Hyuuga, who didn't know why she was crying, just put his hand on her head and patted her short, bright hair.

-We made it - he whispered, hugging Riko tighter around her waist.

-Yes, you made it - she raised her head, laughing thorough tears.

When she looked around, she noticed that almost every one of them has tears in his eyes. _My boys_, she thought tenderly about Seirin's team. Kagami picked up Kuroko and seated him on his neck, and then marched with him in front of tribunes, where people was screaming his name. Until now Kuroko was unnoticed by outsiders, but today he was the star of the evening. If it's not for Kagami, he probably wouldn't dare to go out to people. Today, none of them was light or shadow. Today, both of them shone even brighter.

But Riko couldn't forget about the arms that were embracing her. Although every player was patting others on back and was raising fists, Hyuuga didn't let go of her. Otherwise, he hugged her tighter and hid his face in her hair. The girl guessed that the captain also had tears in his eyes and tries to hide them. She patted him on the back.

-You have to pick up the cup - she said, stabbing him slightly between his ribs.

-Not me - he said, moving away, but not too far. –Teppei, it's all thanks to you - he said to his friend. –You created the team, you gave us the will to fight. This cup is yours.

The rest of Seirin's players looked at them and smiled, approving the decision of their captain. Teppei wiped his watery eyes with arm.

-Thank you, Hyuuga - he said.

When they heard how his voice is cracking, they realised that they really won. They all started to hug again. Only Kuroko, who still was sitting on Kagami's shoulders, escaped being crushed. And Riko, before she realised, she was in the air; boys picked her up and flip over. She squealed, straightening her skirt so that none of them could notice anything.

* * *

They were still celebrating in a bar near their school. The cup took honourable place in the middle of a table, they planned give it to school on the next day.

When they ate what was on the table, new portions has appeared (mainly for Kagami, who still didn't have enough).

Riko watched them as they laughed and congratulated each other. She felt a little like she was watching them through a thick pane. The voices reached her a little late, what she saw was slightly blurred.

That's why she didn't notice a tissue before her nose immediately.

-Here - Teppei patted her on her shoulder. –Do you know that you're still crying?

She nodded and wiped her eyes, and then cleaned her nose discreetly.

-Thank you - she sighed.

-Not a problem. But for you, none of us would go so far. Am I right, guys?

She got a lot of compliments, which made her cry again. Riko felt really silly, but on the other hand, seeing so many happy eyes looking at her made her smile.

And she got a hiccup which caused peals of laughter.

When Kagami noticed that Kuroko is starting dozing, he slightly moved to him. Within few minutes he felt that his friend's head leaned against his shoulder and Kuroko fell asleep peacefully. On his lap, balled up, slept Tetsuya no 2. Kagami raised his finger and put it to his mouth, asking others nonverbally to not awake them. Tsuchida and Kawahara raised their thumbs and grinned, while Koganei went to order drinks for them.

-You know, I just reached the conclusion that in next year, we'll have a greater challenge - said Izuki suddenly.- We'll have to defend our title.

Silence fell at the table. Everyone stared at him, and euphoria slightly decreased. Riko lifted a little.

-You won it and you will defeat it - she said firmly. –I'll help you, right? We're not gonna rest on our laurels!

-Yeah!

-You said it!

Hyuuga stood up.

-I want to propose a toast - he said, raising his glass. He waited 'till everyone get up and continued. –Toast to us. Toast to the team who didn't give up, despite fouls, despite adversities. But first of all I want to propose a toast to the trainer who led us so far and still wishes to lead us further!

Boys from Seirin began to nod and then drunk the trainer's health, who blushed.

-I'm sorry for a moment - she mumbled and left the table, colliding with a waitress.

She went outside and noticed, with shock, that slowly night turns into day. They spent most of the night in bar. _That's a good thing that I told them to tell their parent that they'll come back later_, she thought and went to a bench. She sat on it and lead her head back, letting the sun shone on her face. She didn't feel cold, quite the opposite. She had the feeling that the disappearing night is taking away the stress and fatigue of recent days. The crisp air was cooling her feverish cheeks.

-You'll catch a cold - Hyuuga said, sitting next to her.

Riko jumped slightly, but she overcame it immediately. It was only Hyuuga, boy, whom she knew for years. There was nothing to fear. She wasn't surprised when after a few seconds, Seirin's captain wrapped his blouse around her; a blouse with name of school as well as the number and his surname on the back. The only thing that surprised her was the fact, that she felt really nice when Hyuuga's smell and warmth embraced her.

-Thank you - she mumbled, wrapping with his blouse tighter. –But now you'll catch a cold.

Hyuuga waved his hand lightly.

-I'm not so…delicate - it took him a while to find right word. He often had this impression, that only he sees Riko's feminine side.

And he was glad of it, all in all. It meant that no one will compete with him.

-I didn't want to embarrass you - he said, changing the subject. –Then, at the table, I really said what I think. That it's all thanks to you.

He owed her a lot. She didn't even know how much, but he knew.

-Thank you - she smiled at him. –But you're the captain.

-This kind of conversation doesn't amuse me, Riko- he put his hand on her head.

He regretted the fact that every single gesture which he made, she was understanding as something coming from purely friendship. He knew her as long as he felt something more to her. But he couldn't change it, he didn't have courage to confess his feelings. However, today, in the sunrise, it could be a breakthrough, he thought, moving closer to Riko.

And he was just about to start a conversation about this, when Kagami came out from the bar. He was carrying sleeping Kuroko on his back, who was embracing his neck firmly. Kuroko's nose brushed his neck. Just behind them the rest of team was going. Koganei was carrying in his arms Tetsuya no 2, who was sleeping as soundly as his master.

-We're going home - they said, waving to them. –And you? We've already paid the bill.

-Thanks. I'll walk Riko home, it's on my way - Hyuuga said.

* * *

When they walked away, slightly awkward silence has fell. Hyuuga stood up and held out his hand. Riko hesitated for a moment, but she eventually grabbed it. He frowned.

-You've got cold hands - he said and pulled her closer, closing Riko's hands in his and warming them. –You dressed too lightly again.

-Yeah, dad - she snorted, but she felt wonderfully when Hyuuga's warmth heated her. Starting from hands, it moved further and further. –I didn't know that I'll go home in the morning - she explained.

-Alright, alright - he started to walk, but he still was holding her hand. –Next time, when we plan a victory, I will take a jacket and gloves for you.

-I hold you to your promise!

They laughed and felt like when they were kids. Hyuuga relaxed a little. He shouldn't be nervous in her company. He and Riko had been friends for many years, he should be honest with her. She deserved to know about his feelings. He deserved to not hold them up inside.

As they were approaching her house, Hyuuga made a lot of scenarios in his head. His favourite one was this one, where Riko throws her arms around him and tells that she reciprocates his feelings.

The most likely one was this one, where Riko accuses him of a silly joke.

When they stopped at the door, Hyuuga didn't let her to let go of his hand.

-Wait - he asked. –Riko, I…

-If you want to tell me that you're nervous, because you'll be famous, then excuse me, but you asked for it - she said jokingly.

-No, I…- he scratched his neck. –I thought that "Frozen" is being shown in movie theatre. You like cartoons, right? Should we go?

-Oh - Riko became sad. –Hyuuga, I've already seen this movie. On last Sunday, me and Teppei saw this, while we were shopping.

He felt like she hit him with something hard and heavy in his stomach with all her strength.

-Teppei?- he raised his eyebrows, trying to sound jokingly. –I didn't know that he likes cartoons.

-He doesn't, but he said that I can choose a movie - she smiled.

-Mhm. So maybe you'll choose one for us? Unless that you and Teppei are, you know…you're dating - he looked at their clasped hands.

-No, no way - she laughed. –Did you eat something? You're acting weird - she put her hand on his forehead.

Hyuuga leaned over and kissed her on her mouth. Riko, for a moment, was staring at him stunned, but finally she closed her eyes and let him hug her. She uncertainly returned the kiss, clenching her fist on his shirt.

She never thought that Hyuuga's lips may be so warm. She knew his smell, but know it seemed totally knew and tempting. It was nice to feel how he hugs her tightly.

-You will go with me to the cinema - it wasn't a question, it was statement.

-I will - she agreed right away, too shocked to protest. She still could feel his lips' taste and something was trembling in her, unsatisfied. She wanted more.

They both wanted more.

* * *

**Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo**

_(Say, I really want to see you)_

**Suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne**

_(Falling in love is quite painful)_

**Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo**

_(You're always the reason behind)_

**Itsu de mo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo**

_(Both my happiness and my pain)_

* * *

**Notes: **

**Hello! My name is Alex and I'm really glad you are reading this now. I started writing "Nee, aitai yo" last year and it's still not finished (there are 33 chapters right now). It's originally written in Polish (my native language), but thanks to my friend and room-mate, you can read it in English now :) It's still just the nice and slowly beginning, but in polish version I get a lot of questions about "Who is the murderer?" etc., so I just wanted to tell you that _it's not some OC, it is someone from KnB series_. And if you have any questions (or if you guessed who is the murderer!) you can write to me, I will be more than happy to talk to you :)**

**In prologue fragments of following songs were used: „Suki ni Naru to Doushite" and „Nee" (Maiko Fujita).**


	2. Chapter 1 Warning

**Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte**

_(They said it can't be like this forever)_

**Wakatteru yo arukidase **

_(I know that, so I start walking)_

**Sotto nooto ni kaiteta moji wa **

_(The words I secretly wrote in my notebook)_

**Kawatte nanka inai no**

_(Aren't going to change)_

* * *

Riko was sitting in class, but she wasn't focusing on what teacher was saying. And, contrary to her daily routine, she wasn't writing down in her notebook any systems or training plans for Seirin's basket team.

No. Today she was counting minutes left to the end of lesson, but malignant time seemed to slow down more and more. When the teacher told them to stay a little longer, to talk about her studen council duties, she felt like her chair has turned into a board full of pins which were pricking her where the back lose its noble name.

Fortunately, every torture has its end. When finally teacher allowed them to leave, she jumped and threw her books carelessly in bag.

_Relax_, she told herself. _It's no big deal, you did it before._

Just as she hoped, Hyuuga was waiting for her at the gate. Although, he wasn't looking at school, waiting for Riko to come; he was looking into the sky. His sports bag was thrown over his shoulder and his hands were hidden in pockets.

A few days has passed since their kiss. During this time they went to the cinema to see a new part of "Hobbit" (she didn't like these types of movies, but she knew that Hyuuga is a huge fan of these) and they went for ice cream twice. But he didn't kissed her again. Maybe she screwed up the first one?

-Hi - she mumbled, standing next to him.

Although they both felt special, it was nothing new for students passing by. They were seen together more than often, not only during their way home. After all, they were connected by basketball.

And by friendship.

Was she wrong when she saw a kind of glint in his eyes when he looked at her? Maybe it was just sun's reflection?

-Hey - said Hyuuga warmly and held out his hand to take bag from her. -You were hold out?

-Mhm, a little. Sorry to keep you waiting.

-Not a problem. I just said goodbye to Izuki, we were talking about the upcoming match - he took a step forward, but Riko knew that he was adjusting his pace to hers.

He always did.

For the first time, she didn't want to talk about basketball.

-My dad has noticed that you weren't at gym lately - she blurted, walking by his side. A few their fellows passing by greeted them with gestures. Hyuuga nodded to them.

-Since my older sister has moved in with her child, it's hard for me to find time. Maybe I'll stop in on Saturday.

-I'm not forcing you, of course! - she quickly explained. – In the end…you're an uncle.

-Oh right - he turned his face to her. – Come to my place on Saturday. You will meet Asuna and little Kei.

-With pleasure - she brighten up.

* * *

Saturday came sooner than she expected. Fearing that she will terrify Hyuuga's family with her cooking, she bought a cake in shop in advance. The most time of Saturday she spend rummaging in her wardrobe, looking for something feminine. However, she bought most of her clothes in a _trainer_ style, not _women_.

Her father, Kagetora Aida, walked into her room and froze for a moment.

-You're doing refit, sweetie? - he asked, watching as Riko was removing clothes from pile to pile.

-No - she sighed, raising hands to her head. She ran her fingers through hair, wondering about how long they are.

-You're going on a date?! - he cried, falling on his knees. –Sweetie, but you have said…

-Dad! - Riko blushed. –I'm going to Hyuuga's place.

-Ahh. To his place - Kagetora frowned, thinking which gun he should take from his arsenal. It had to be big enough to make Hyuuga Junpei admit rapidly what he wants from his little girl! –You'll discuss strategy for a match?

-Yeah - Riko said.

-So why you're worrying about clothes? - he stood up. –You were at his place before.

-Because I'll meet his sister and nephew.

-Ahh. HE'S GONNA PRESENT YOU HIS FAMILY?!

-Dad! - she snapped. –He can even present me a herd of unicorns, but I must look somehow!

Kagetora frowned. Is it the time? Is it this moment when his little girl decides to leave safe, family home and start meeting with a family of a boy? Taking into account the fact, that he remembered well what he was like in Hyuuga Junpei's age, he preferred not to think about "nephew", which probably was a clever plan to lay hands on his little girl!

-Dad - she looked at him pleadingly, as if she knew what he was thinking about. –Please. Give me an advice. I must look good!

-Your mom…- he grunted. –You're her height and shape. I have in wardrobe…a few of her clothes. We can see how you will look in them.

He didn't want to admit that he lose. If his daughter cared about this, what could he do? Since death of his wife, Riko was only source of happiness in his life. He'll do anything to see her happy.

Even if that means that he would give her to another man's protection.

He looked at the picture of his wife, which was standing on a small table.

-Oh Kagome, what would you do in my place? - he sighed.

-How do I look? Dad? - Riko has showed herself in a blue below-the-knee dress. She had a coatee on the dress.

For a moment it seemed like his beloved Kagome was standing on a threshold, waiting for a compliment. And then she would throw her arms around his neck and tell him what she was doing during the whole day.

He cleared his throat and grabbed his daughter's hands.

-You look wonderful, sweetie - he said, feeling like he has a lump in the throat. –I'll give you a lift, because it's cold, you'll freeze.

-Thanks, daddy - she smiled brightly. –You're the best!

_The best_, Kagetora told himself in mind. _The best_. That's it. And the best father won't sit in his car and observe the window of boy's room, where his daughter went. The best are over it. Besides, he trusted his daughter. She could choose someone better than Seirin's captain. Even as a child she wanted to marry her daddy!

He sighed and promised himself that he will do it only once. ONCE.

He draw a pair of binoculars from glove compartment and observed the window.

* * *

Hyuuga opened the door and his mouth dried when he saw Riko. She looked amazingly. He didn't even know what to say. Everything in his head messed up. Mhm.

-Hi - he grunted, opening the door wider and inviting her inside. –You look…you look beautiful.

After these words, he blushed. His face has colour of a brick that was freshly removed from furnace. Riko also blushed.

-Thank you. Sorry for the intrusion - she slipped her foot from thigh boots and put slippers that Hyuuga pushed to her hastily.

Suddenly, his mother materialized next to him.

-Good afternoon, Mrs. Hyuuga - said Riko.

-Hello Riko - she smiled warmly. –It's nice that you've visited us.

Fumiko Hyuuga was an outstanding character. Always smiling, warm, she had candies in her apron pocket for children, who came to their barber shop. She raised her children (two daughters and son) in a proper way. Therefore, seeing that Riko came to Junpei in a dress and not in her usual clothes (jeans and T-shirt), she combined facts sooner than others. The helping factor was a fact, that she noticed that from time to time, when Junpei was talking about practice, he's got sheep's eyes when Riko's name was mentioned.

She poked her son strongly in the back.

-Helphertotakeoffhercoat - she whispered.

Hyuuga went to Riko and helped her to take off her coat.

-Proposesomethingtodrink.

-Do you want to drink something? - he asked, scratching his neck. His skin was as red as a peel of a ripe tomato.

-Willingly. I brought a cake.

Fumiko brightened and took a container from her. She went to the kitchen with it and Junpei did a panicked expression.

-Stop that - she poked him in his chest. –I bought this.

-Oh…ok. Come one, everyone's sitting in the living room - he said and took her hand hesitantly.

Riko blushed. She liked when he was holding her hand. He had big, warm hands. Safe.

-I'm glad that you've invited me.

-Me too.

Although Junpei wasn't wearing a dress, he also looked elegant. He was wearing normal black jeans and a dark blue shirt, which was open-necked. Riko instinctively straightened his collar before they went into the living room.

To her delightful surprise, he didn't let go of her hand.

-This is Asuna - he pointed to a woman who was holding a year and a half old black-haired boy. –And this is my second sister, Tsuna. This little one is Kei. And this, my dear family, is Riko Aida. We're…we're dating, sort of.

-Hello - Riko bended to show respect to Junpei's sisters.

-Hi. I would like to say that Junpei was talking about you, but ..

- ... he didn't say a word.

Everyone in Hyuuga family was similar to each other. All of its members were of medium height; women had a fine physique and men had wide shoulders and narrow hips. They all had black hair and green eyes. And, as Riko noticed, everyone wore glasses.

Junpei was the youngest of three siblings. He respected both of his older sisters and their opinion was very important to him. What is true, they both had seen Riko before, but never had talked with her.

-Not a word - Fumiko added, standing in doorway. –Please sit, darling. Tell us something about yourself…

* * *

While Riko was countering the attack of three women, her father sank deeper into his seat. To his surprise, Hyuuga Junpei didn't take innocent Riko to his room.

What didn't reassure him.

The best are characterized by the fact that they worry.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. To Kagetora's surprise, he got a message from his daughter.

**Riko:** Dad, please go home.

**Me:** I'm home!

**Riko:**…I can see your car through the window.

**Me:**…alright…

Resigned, he left.

He regretted it later.

* * *

Junpei was sitting next to his mother and was trying to stop the hail of questions that women were asking. However, he had to admit that Riko dealt with them pretty well. Even Kei, who didn't like strangers, pulled his plump hands to her. She got extra points for taking him into her arms and hugging.

-I wonder if Hyuuga also looked like that when he was little - Riko said.

-We'll show you pictures! We have one, when his sisters clothed him in a dress.

-Cool story mom, don't tell it again - Junpei jumped. –Actually, Riko and I have to talk about… about the match. Right?

-What…oh yeah. Match. Mhm.

When they managed to escape to his room, Hyuuga took a deep breath.

-It was a traumatic experience - he sighed, when Riko looked around.

She wasn't in Hyuuga's room for the first time, but she always liked its tidiness and atmosphere. The boy cared that it was neat and tidy. Bed, standing in the corner, was always made, and on the desk was perfect order. There was a few pictures on the cork board hanging above the desk, including these of holiday training camp or one showing the team eating pizza and one from karaoke. The most important of these was that one made after the Winter Cup. They all stood there, tired but happy. On a shelf nearby, almost in a honourable place, stood his collection of Generals. Several of them was missing and Riko knew how much it cost Hyuuga to sacrifice them.

She decided that when she find one of them, she will give it to him as a present.

-Your family is really nice.

-Really? - he scratched his neck.

-Sure. They are very friendly.

-And they talk a lot - he sighed.

Riko laughed and sat down on his bed. She moved her hand over the blanket that laid on top. It smelled like Hyuuga. She imagined how the boy was covering himself with it, when he was studying.

-Will you sit next to me?

-Sure - he said, feeling like a moron. The worst of the worst.

He sat down next to Riko and covered her hand with his. He smiled to her uncertainly, and when he felt her lips on his lips, his smile deepened. He returned the kiss, putting his free arm around her. The girl's hand touched his heart, and then she moved it to his neck.

-Kissing you makes me happy - she whispered.

* * *

_They didn't realize that they were watched. The man wore a black military pants, a sweatshirt with a hood and gloves. He was looking through binoculars; he could see inside Hyuuga Junpei's room perfectly. Seeing as Seirin's captain was slowly stroking Riko's back, as his lips was wandering on her neck and she moans, he felt not only anger and jealous, but also excitement. He would have given much to be in Hyuuga's shoes. He hated Seirin's captain with all his heart._

* * *

-I think we should stop, somebody can come in - Riko whispered, but she still was stroking his back with her hands. Hyuuga's shirt was on the floor (luckily it still had all buttons), and she happily admired his body.

Of course, she has seen his body before many times during trainings, but now it was different. They were alone, she could finally touch him. The tiny mole on his neck had always turned her on and now she was kissing it gently. Hyuuga came to the conclusion that it certainly was his erogenous zone. He felt that his manhood harden in his pants. He moved away from Riko.

He sat cross-legged in front of her and reached for his shirt.

-Excuse me - he said, embarrassed. He put his shirt on and began fastening buttons randomly.

Riko giggled.

-It was me who took off your shirt, remember? - she ran her hands over his shoulders and then she adjusted his crooked fastened buttons and she smoothed collar. –You're sexy.

-S-seriously? - he muttered.

-Mhm – she licked her lips.

-I'm sorry for disturb! - Fumiko said, entering the room. Her expression clearly said that she's not sorry. Hyuuga felt relieved that his mother didn't come into the room five minutes ago. – I brought you drinks.

-Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga, but I got to go. I promised my dad that tomorrow morning I will help him with inventory of equipment - said Riko.

-Oh, you're such a good girl!

When she was going on stairs after Riko, she showed his son a thumbs-up.

-Junpei will walk you home - she ordered, and the boy reached for his jacket. –The girl shouldn't walk alone in the dark.

To their surprise, when they went out, on the doormat laid an envelope. It wasn't addressed.

Fumiko looked at it suspiciously.

-You were waiting for a letter, Junpei?

-No - even though he picked it up and opened.

At first he didn't recognize character from the photo. It had scrambled eyes and repeatedly crossed throat. Only after looking on outfit he realised that he's looking at himself. The photo was taken a few days ago, when he was returning from shop.

Fumiko covered her mouth with her hands, and Riko strongly clung to Hyuuga's arm and looked around, as if sender of the letter was here somewhere.

Hyuuga turned the picture in his hand. On its back a few sentences was written.

"**LET GO OF RIKO, COCKEYED. SHE IS NOT YOURS. SHE IS MINE. RUN, UNTIL YOU HAVE TIME. IT IS THE LAST WARNING."**

It was printed, so he didn't have a chance to guess who wrote this.

-It's just a stupid joke - he told his mother and girlfriend, smashing the envelope and picture in his hand. –Stupid, very stupid. Come on, Riko, I'll walk you home.

-Watch out for yourself, son!

Junpei knew that his mother didn't mean only the way back.

* * *

**Nukedashitette Nukedashitette **

_(Escape, escape)_

**Kanashisugiru unmei kara **

_(From this sorrowful fate)_

**Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai **

_(You are not a flower of Hell)_

**Sonna basho de **

_(In that kind of place)_

**Sakanaide sakanaide **

_(Don't bloom there, don't bloom there)_

**Karametorarete ikanaide **

_(Don't let them ensnare you)_

* * *

**In this chapter fragments of following songs were used: "Sky Chord" (Tsuji Shion) and "Naraku no Hana" (Shimamiya Eiko). **


	3. Chapter 2: It's a secret!

**Tadashii koto bakari erabe nai**

_(I can't only choose the right things)_

**Sore kurai wakatteru**

_(That much I know)_

* * *

Hyuuga didn't sleep well for a few nights. Except the first anonymous letter, he got a few more. Some psycho followed him and took photos of him. When he closed his eyes, he saw a picture of his cut face. If someone asked him what he thinks, he will say that's not a very pleasurable perspective. But he won't let go of Riko. He wondered if their relationship is still a secret when some stranger already knew about it. In addition, their first match as defending champions was coming – outgoing one, friendly match in Kioto. With Rakuzan high school. In Winter Cup they hardly defeated them and soon they will face them again.

* * *

It was seen in trainings that it's hard for him to sleep. He was distracted and irritated. He snarled on Kuroko, although he didn't do anything wrong. Therefore, when Kagami stood up for his friend, Hyuuga admitted his mistake. And then he apologized and left the gym.

-What's the matter? - asked surprised Koganei. –It's not Hyuuga. At least not the one that we knew.

The rest nodded. Mitobe looked concerned, but Izuki was completely wrecked. He knew Hyuuga for so many years, but he had never seen him so distracted. He wondered if it has something to do with Riko, who looked really scared.

-I will talk with him - said Izuki, passing his ball to Kuroko. – Maybe he's nervous because of the upcoming match - he explained. He felt that he needs to defend his friend. – You know, defending champions, blah, blah.

-Maybe I should talk with him - Riko said, but Teppei waved his hand.

-No. It's manly talk. Come on, Riko, Hyuuga needs to sleep on his bad humour. You know that he'll feel better.

-If you think so - Riko still wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

Hyuuga also wasn't sure. He stood under the shower and let cold as ice streams bath his body. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to awake. _Damn, I need to get a grip_, he thought. He felt bad; he never attacked Kuroko, who, well, was so quiet and peaceful that if Kagami didn't help him, he wouldn't defend himself.

-You'll soak the rest of your brain - said Izuki, opening door to showers.

-I'm naked.

-And joyless. You don't have there nothing I didn't see or have. A bigger one.

-Give me a break - muttered Hyuuga, turning the water off. He moved his wet hair from his forehead and reached for his glasses.

-Sure. Only when you tell me what's going on - he threw a towel to Hyuuga; he wrapped it around his hips. – You attacked Kuroko. He felt really bad.

-I said sorry.

-You know that's not the point - Izuki sighed and stepped away that Hyuuga was able to get out of the bathroom. But he wouldn't withdraw from this conversation. – So? What's happened? You had a fight with Riko?

-No. It has nothing to do with her.

Izuki pointed his finger at him and smiled.

-I knew it! You're dating for real?

-W-what? – Hyuuga turned toward him so rapidly that the towel slipped from his hips. He grabbed it and held before it fell on the ground.

Izuki rolled his eyes.

-You and Riko. You thought that I wouldn't know? When did you start dating?

-We're not…

-Yeah, sure. Hyuuga, I'm your best friend since middle school. Who hold you, when you got drunk for the first time and puked?

-Mitobe, 'cause you were puking next to me.

-Ok, good one - Izuki looked away when Hyuuga was getting dressed. He noticed that Hyuuga was wearing uniform which meant that he wasn't going to return to practice. –And when on winter you have fallen on ice? Who was helping you getting up?

-Riko, 'cause you were laughing too hard.

Although these questions were pointless, Izuki noticed that Hyuuga's humour is a bit better, because captain began to smile slightly. Izuki also began to change. They knew each other so well that they felt comfortable in each other company.

-And when you forgotten your homework? The most important one in semester? I let you copy mine! - he continued.

-Yeah - snorted Hyuuga, but with glee. –And we both had it wrong.

-Damn. So you're saying that I'm not your best friend? – he looked at him pitifully, dressed only in shorts.

-You are - said Hyuuga quietly. –Oh God, Izuki, you are - he straightened up and squeezed the base of his nose with fingers. He felt that he will have a headache. –Ok. I'll tell you everything.

-Just confirm: you and Riko?

-Yes. Hell, yes. I love her.

Izuki danced a little victory dance, swinging his hips to the right and left. It looked like chicken dance, although he wasn't clapping.

-I knew it! I knew it from the very beginning!

-Sssssilence - hissed Hyuuga, glancing at the door. –We decided that we won't tell anyone. We don't want the team thought that Riko favours me or something. The fact that we are together doesn't matter when it comes to basketball.

Izuki looked outraged. He stopped dancing and looked at Hyuuga with resentment in his eyes.

-You think that we'll think such thing? Fuck, Hyuuga! We will enjoy your happiness, you moron!

-I know, Izuki, I know. We just don't want to descend on you with this. Besides, we're still testing each other.

-Oh God, but you do remember about contraception?!

Hyuuga get winded. His face went red, then pale.

-Ahh, so you didn't come to this point - guessed Izuki and punched him in the back that Seirin's captain didn't suffocate. –Relax. Don't worry.

-I don't know what you're talking about - grunted Hyuuga.

-Sure. But it was you who helped me when Chihaya turned me down.

-She was rude to you - said Hyuuga, zipping his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

-Sure. You can say "rude" about some elderly lady who hit you with a walking stick at pedestrian crossing. But a girl who... - Izuki stopped, because this memory was still painful for him.

-Hey, don't think about this - said Hyuuga quietly. –It has no sense. She wasn't worthy of you. You'll find someone better. You'll see. I also had bad luck for girls. I circled around Riko for a long time. But it worked.

Izuki smiled. A little meanly, a little clever.

-I knew that you'll catch a catch - he poked him between his ribs. –Tell everyone.

-No. I can't. Riko is in danger already - blurted Hyuuga.

-What?

Izuki immediately became serious. Hyuuga told him everything knowing that he can rely on his friend. About the letters, messages, photos. As he went deep into the story, Izuki was worried more and more.

-Not only Riko is in danger. Hyuuga, this guy is after you! It looks like he's in love with her, he won't hurt her. But you're in his way.

-I figured that out - sighed captain. – Riko knows only about the first letter that I got when I was with her. I didn't tell her about the rest. I don't want her to worry.

-She's your girlfriend, she should know - said Izuki. – Besides, she's not stupid and isn't some princess, she has both feet on the ground. She won't be scared.

-Scared of what? - asked Riko, standing in the doorway.

She looked at them disapprovingly, but she couldn't stay mad. Seeing that they're talking in peace and they didn't kill each other during these long minutes of absence at gym made her so relieved that she almost fell on her knees.

-Nothing - said Hyuuga quickly, commanding Izuki by eyes to be quiet.

Friends are to save each other, so Izuki waved to Riko to come to them. When she did, he grinned and hugged her tightly.

-Congratulations - he whispered. –I'm glad that you've made it.

Riko blushed and looked at Hyuuga. The boy shrugged, but if Izuki already knew about everything, he could grab Riko's hand without embarrassment.

-He figured it out by himself.

-I don't watch CSI for nothing - said Izuki.

-Don't tell anyone - Riko asked him.

-You too? - sighed Izuki. – All right, if you care so much, I will hold my tongue. But I've already told Hyuuga that it won't affect the relation in team.

-I know, Izuki - Riko sighed. –But Hyuuga already got a stupid anonym and I don't want to spread it.

-Not only one anonym. Hyuuga got more of them, Riko.

-WHAT?

-I didn't want to tell you - muttered Hyuuga bitterly. –Thanks, Izuki.

-You're welcome. And know three of us will think what to do.

And that was wonderful in having a friend. Even if Hyuuga was mad at him, because he blurted everything to Riko, Izuki didn't leave them. He was with them, through thick and thin. And in spite of anger, they both were grateful to Izuki.

-You didn't threw all of these letters?

-No. Only the first and second. I hid the rest - said Hyuuga.

-Good. We'll go to police office, they'll track him somehow. It's…erm…stalking!

-Izuki, no one will bother few anonyms and scribbled photos - Hyuuga waved his hand.

-They will. This guy threatens you death! - Riko involuntarily snuggled into him, and the boy hugged her tightly. And, even though Izuki was there, Hyuuga kissed Riko in forehead.

-Nobody will hurt me, darling. Only three of us know that we're dating. Somebody's just having stupid ideas and waits 'till we start to worry about it.

-And you are worried - Izuki pointed his finger at him.

-I'm worried about Riko.

-And I'm worried about you!

-And I'm worried about you both, morons - groaned Izuki. –Listen, we have to come up with something. Three heads are better than one. And Riko is smarter than both of us put together - he said firmly.

-Pull the plug on it - sighed trainer heavily. The very though that Hyuuga was hiding from her such things…

Then, the doors to dressing room has opened and players of Seirin shoot in. In the last moment Hyuuga released Riko from his arms. Meanwhile, starting with Kuroko and ending with Mitobe, everyone stood before Hyuuga in a row and bowed slightly.

-We are sorry, captain! - they shouted.

Hyuuga felt like an asshole. He cleared his throat and scratched his neck, and then stood in front of them.

-You didn't do anything wrong. I'm guilty because of my humours. I had a couple of bad days and I shouted at you. I'm sorry you all, especially you, Kuroko. I had no reason to snarl at you. I'm sorry!

He bowed to them. Seirin's team looked at each other and Izuki and Riko, behind Hyuuga's back, showed them thumbs-up. So they rushed to pat captain on head and back.

Kuroko smiled at them peacefully.

-It doesn't matter, captain. Everyone can have a bad day.

-Or week - smiled Kagami.

Mitobe only raised his thumb and patted Hyuuga on shoulder.

-We made up with everybody, so maybe we should go somewhere? - proposed Koganei.

-Sure. Get yourself ready and meanwhile we'll go outside - said Izuki.

Three of them left. Izuki was whistling under his breath something that sounded like Imperial March from "Star Wars". They walked a bit, until the corner.

-Do you want something to drink?

-No, thanks.

-No.

When Izuki left, Hyuuga turned his face to Riko. Slowly, he reached his hand and grabbed hers. He hugged the girl and kissed her tightly. He felt Riko's hands running across his chest when she was kissing him back. Eventually, she embraced him by the neck and clung to him with the whole body, and Hyuuga moaned. He felt every soft convexity of her body when she rubbed against him. He couldn't deny the chemistry that was between them.

He touched her back and then her buttocks, and pressed her to him even more, reducing in this way the distance between them. Riko didn't remain inactive; she jerked his collar, and when she managed to unbutton it, she began to touch his neck with fingers.

They totally lost themselves in each other. If they still had any doubts, they lost them now. Their bodies were made for each other; Hyuuga rubbed his hips against hers and felt as Riko slightly stabbed her nails in his neck.

-I can't even leave you alone for a moment - Izuki leaned against the wall and stubbed a straw in a carton of drink.

Hyuuga got away from Riko and wished the ground would swallow him up. Well, that it would swallow them both. They were caught on touching up at school. Well, it wasn't teacher who caught them, but Izuki…and Mitobe.

The other boy was grinning so happily like never before. When shocked Hyuuga and Riko looked at him, he raised both his thumbs and then, he made a heart of his fingers.

-Oh God, Mitobe, how long you've been there…

-He was there before me, but you were a little bit busy - Izuki couldn't help but smile, seeing how quickly Hyuuga was fastening his shirt and Riko adjusting her skirt. He guessed that it's a matter of weeks, if not days, when his friends eventually end up in bed.

-Mitobe…we…

But Mitobe waved his hand. He guessed what they meant. He knew them well. He knew that it would be a matter of time before they'll finally understand that they love each other.

And he knew that the rest of the team already guessed that. Therefore, he decided with Izuki that they will lead them to finally reveal it.

* * *

**I want you to know who I really am **

**I never thought I'd feel this way towards you **

**And if you ever need someone to come along, **

**I will follow you, and keep you strong**

* * *

**In this chapter fragments of following songs were used: „TOKYO" (YUI) and "Life is like a boat" (Rie Fu).**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends are family we choose

**Jounetsuno KISS! ****Kono "seishun"ni KISS!**

_(A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!)_

**Ima ganbatteru kimiga daisuki**

_(I love you, working so hard) _

**Saikouno KISS! Sono "zenryoku"ni KISS! **

_(The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!)_

**Muneippaino omoi tsutaetaindayo**

_(I want to show you all these feelings in my heart)_

**Aisihiteru!**

_(I l.o.v.e y.o.u!)_

* * *

It was slowly getting dark in Tokyo. Shadows were lying on the street and people was walking faster, to get to their homes as soon as possible. It was cold and in howling wind you could feel approaching snow.

Almost the entire Seirin's team gathered in Kagami's tight flat. Only two persons were missing – Hyuuga and Riko - but they wanted to talk about them, so they didn't invite them. Kagami also didn't know what's going on, but if the team came, he prepared a large pot of tea and brought it and ladle to the living room, where he placed it on a table. All his cups were from different sets; some of them he brought from America and some he bought here.

-I didn't know that you like cups with prints - said Kuroko, holding in his hands a cup with Grumpy Cat and inscription "I need coffee" on it.

-I think they're funny.

-Extremely - agreed Izuki, turning his cup in his hands: "I'm not the morning person".

Mitobe smiled too. Koganei, sitting next to him, was enthusiastically noting down something on a piece of paper. First-years were sitting behind them, each of them were silent.

-Ok, now that Izuki and Mitobe convened us here, maybe they'll tell what's going on - started Kagami. –And why didn't we invite captain and Riko?

-Because we'll talk about them.

Kiyoshi poured tea from the pot, thinking, that it's pretty clever, make so much tea at once. However, when he heard that the team wants to talk about Riko and Hyuuga, he felt unpleasant burden in the stomach.

-And what about them? - Kagami looked at his friends.

-Kagami, are you the only one that didn't notice that they're in love? - asked Kuroko incredulously.

-WHAT?! They're in love?! - Kagami opened his eyes wide. He didn't notice anything like that. Yes, he sometimes saw them together on a break or when they walked home together, but they probably worked on strategy, and didn't talk about…well, about what people talk about on dates. In Kagami's world, you could only love basketball.

-Not only that - Izuki smiled broadly. –They're dating. Oops. It slipped off. I'm sorry. You do not know that.

Mitobe nodded.

-Well, ok - Kiyoshi drank tea. What Izuki said hurt him. –But why they didn't tell us?

-Because, and focus now, "it could affect badly our relations" - Izuki grimaced contemptuously. –If any of you thinks that what is between them is bad, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

Both he and Mitobe looked at them, their faces were saying "Say a word, and in the morning your dead body will be fish out from river." But when all of them kept silent for a few seconds, they smiled again.

-So, if they're in love - Kagami bended one finger – and are dating - he bended another – why do we have to meddle in it? They did a very good job without us.

-Kagami, the idea is to stop them from hiding, because they're not doing anything wrong - sighed Kuroko.

He was glad that Kagami can distinguish right from left and can tie shoes, otherwise they might have a problem.

-Maybe they have an important reason to hide? - said Kiyoshi. –You know, Riko's father doesn't look like a father who would turn a blind eye on what's his daughter doing.

-I think Mr. Aida is not our problem - said Tsuchida. –I think that they worrying about our reaction. You know, sometimes Riko has to touch us, she orders us to undress, in dressing room she sees us in a different states of negligee. Maybe Hyuuga's afraid that we'll be embarrassed?

-Or Riko is afraid that he'll be jealous - added Koganei.

-You think so bad about them? - snorted Kiyoshi. –They're over it.

-I agree with Teppei - said Izuki. –They're just like that.

-Okay - Kagami frowned. He tried to keep up with conversation. –But I still don't understand what's with this meeting. I they don't want to reveal their relationship…

-…we'll do it for them - finished Izuki. –Of course, they'll be angry at first. But then there will be weeping, sobbing and hugging.

-I hate when you're quoting Disney's movies - groaned Tsuchida.

-Down, Bessie! But back to the topic. We have to do something to stop them from hiding, at least in front of us.

-But what?

-We can stand in front of them and say: "Hey, we know everything, you don't have to hide" - figured Kagami. Seeing faces of his mates, he sighed. –What?

-You're so wildly inventive that you blinded me - groaned Izuki. –Why didn't I think about that? Ah, perhaps because it wouldn't be funny!

Kagami fell silent. Kuroko smiled to him.

-I think that Kagami's idea is good. As a last resort, if we didn't figure out something else, it will our only idea - he turned to his older friends.

-So you want to come up with something funny? - smiled Kiyoshi. –Good. Let's think.

* * *

Hyuuga was waiting twenty minutes at the bus stop. His irritation grew and grew as his friends were late. _That's what you get when you agree to meet with morons_, he thought, looking at the phone. He already tried to phone Izuki and Koga, but none of them was so genius to answer the phone. Besides, he wondered what they have in mind when they told him to pack some clothes for the next day.

-Hyuuga? - somebody touched his arm. He jumped, pulled out of his thoughts.

-Riko? - he noticed and sighed heavily. –Please, don't surprise me from behind like that - he groaned, and, using the opportunity that they're alone at the bus stop, he kissed her quickly.

Riko clenched her fingers on his jacket and smiled.

-I'm sorry that I'm late. Where are everyone?

-They didn't arrived yet - he said. –I don't know, first they arrange a meeting and then they're late.

-Maybe they missed the bus? - she wasn't sorry that their friends hasn't arrived yet. It gave her a few more minutes alone with Hyuuga. –Did you get any other anonym?

-No. And I'm not lying - he added, seeing her expression. –I told you that this'll get bored.

-Mhm - she slipped her hand in his and felt how he squeeze it. Although they both had gloves, they felt warm of each other pretty fast.

Hyuuga wanted to kiss her, but he caught a glimpse of Kuroko who was running to them.

Mitobe was right behind him.

-We're sorry! - groaned Kuroko, bending and trying to catch his breath. –We missed our bus. Kagami called that they missed their too. But everyone will be here in a moment.

-Okay - Hyuuga had a better humour already. He got a kiss, he couldn't be angry. –Mitobe, what a tasteful scarf - he said, and Mitobe glanced at his scarf made of multicolour yarn. –Your sister made it for you?

Mitobe nodded, hiding his nose in scarf. His sister gave it to him as a birthday present; they made it themselves, each one made another part.

-Lucky man, my sisters can only cut hair.

-They dyed your hair for a blond?

-Yeaah. Both. They had incredible fun - Hyuuga didn't like to go back to that, even in memories.

Fortunately, they didn't have to continue this subject any longer, because soon arrived the bus, from which the rest got off. It got crowded and loud, because everyone at the same time was trying to explain why they're late. Hyuuga tried to outshout them, but without success. People watched them with slight smiles. Many of them knew them from news and newspapers: stars of Seirin High School, winners of the Winter Cup, normally ordinary teenagers.

-So, what do you want to do?

-We're going to the cinema, and then we're gonna drink at somebody's place! - shouted Koganei.

-Alright - agreed Riko. –You have to de-stress before the match. But we'll train again, starting tomorrow, so don't get a mega hangover, ok?

-You'll be with us, you'll not let us - said Kiyoshi. –Did somebody chose a film or we're going blind?

-Blind. Spontaneity is so unpredictable! Damn, that was good, right? - Izuki looked at them, waiting for applause. The only thing he got was a couple of resigned glances and groan of Hyuuga, who found his joke very weak (like always).

After a while they came to the shopping centre. Moving in group was hard, because every now and then someone stopped to show something to the rest. Hyuuga tried to go near Riko, but he had his hands hidden in pockets.

Finally, they came to the cinema. They looked at the board on which were written off film shows. Riko sighed, seeing how all boys was staring at the movie, where were playing a sexy model and big robots. Probably they'll choose this one. Well, the majority's right…

-How about a horror? - asked Kiyoshi, according to plan.

–Let's see a horror.

-Horror? - groaned Riko. If there was something that she was afraid of, it were horrors.

-Good idea. Now they're playing a remake of horror about a little girls who haunts residential block - Tsuchida tapped the right image. –I saw it with my girlfriend, but I will watch it again with pleasure.

_Everything is going according to plan_, thought Izuki. Now they just had to buy tickets in this way, that two places will be separated from the rest. And it will be the best, if those two seats will be in such a place where everyone could see it. It's gonna be an interesting show, and none of the conspirators had the movie in mind.

-I'm not sure if letting them buy tickets is a good idea - said Kiyoshi, looking at Izuki and Kagami who stood at the checkout. –They don't look good.

-They can count points, so I guess they can count how much tickets we need - Riko was scared. She hoped that there will be not enough tickets, even one, and then she'll go see another movie. The best would be animated and for children, where nothing pops uot of nowhere and doesn't scare people.

-Okay, listen up, the matter is that almost the entire auditorium was occupied and they threw us a little - said Izuki, raising tickets. He made slightly disappointed face, but inside he was dancing with joy. –Most of us can sit at the top, but four people got seats on couches for couples. So. Someone wants these?

Silent fell. Boys weren't looking at each other. Finally Kuroko sighed heavily.

-I can take one, I don't mind - he said.

-So I can sit with Kuroko - said Kagami.

-Okay, so only one left - Izuki gave tickets to the stars of the team.

-I can sit on the couch, but someone will sit there with me - said Riko.

-Hmm? Volunteers? I warn you, once I saw a horror with Riko, not in the main role, and our trainer can strangle a man during the show - Izuki smiled shamelessly.

-Give me this ticket - grunted Hyuuga. He knew that Izuki made this casting on purpose, knowing that he will volunteer. Oh well. He shouldn't be angry; he will see film with Riko and Izuki gave them a pretext to hug.

All in all, when he thought about this calmly, when they sat in their seats, Izuki done them a favour.

* * *

Two rows further, Izuki nestled on his seat and reached for popcorn, which was on Mitobe's lap.

-That's gonna be an awesome show - he said, eating food and sipping Coke.

Mitobe nodded, also eating a lot. He offered popcorn to Teppei, who shook his head.

-I'm not hungry - he lied.

The truth was that it was hard to him watch Riko and Hyuuga. They sat next to each other and talked about something in low voices, leaning towards each other. He was jealous, but also strangely calm. Both of them were his friends, he was glad that they're happy together, but somewhere inside, a quiet voice told him that he would give a lot for sitting next to Riko now.

* * *

Kuroko squeezed into his seat and embraced himself with arms. Kagami looked at him suspiciously. He have never, even during the toughest matches, seen friend so uptight.

-Kuroko…are you afraid of horrors? - he asked finally.

-Awfully - he admitted. –When I was a child, I accidentally watched one in TV. Since then, I hate darkness and scary movies.

-So why did you agreed on Tsuchida's plan? If you're afraid of horrors, you should do what Kiyoshi said.

Kuroko shook his head.

-This plan was the best. I'll close my eyes and pretend that I don't see a thing.

Kagami turned his head and stared at the screen. On his cheeks appeared a slight blush, but he stretched discreetly his hand to Kuroko.

-If you get scared, you can squeeze me - he whispered.

He couldn't notice that, but Kuroko also blushed. And after a while Kagami felt on his skin touch of Kuroko's cold fingers, when he slipped his hand into his.

* * *

When the movie started, Riko lost the rest of her courage. She was glad, there was so dark that nothing could be seen; she slipped under Hyuuga's arm and hid her face in his neck. They sit like that for the first time, but after a while they both decided that they like it very much.

-You smell nice - she whispered.

Hyuuga coughed and blushed slightly. For an answer she must take that he run with his fingers on her neck in a gentle caress that caused a pleasant thrill. But when he felt her lips slightly tighten on his ear lobe, he trembled.

-Riko…- he moaned.

-I'm sorry - she smiled and laid her head so she could see the screen, but she also could safely hide.

When both of them got involved in the movie, they completely forgot that they're not alone in the auditorium. Hyuuga liked horrors and he liked the story which movie was telling; he also liked that he felt weight of Riko's head on his chest.

She also watched the movie, but in general, she didn't know what's going on in it. She discovered that dating Hyuuga isn't only about kissing and touching when the opportunity occurs. It is also listening to his heartbeat. This sound calmed her and gently lulled her, because she felt so safe like never, especially when watching horror movie.

Something in her broke and raised as new. She realized that what was connecting her and Hyuuga, wasn't usual crush and sexual attraction. She really loved him. Every beat of his heart knocked on her consciousness, as if it was saying "_stop resisting and let me in_".

* * *

When they walked out from the cinema, Izuki smiled at them. He noticed that Riko was slightly subdued and Hyuuga was absent minded. However, to his surprise, also Kuroko looked totally distracted, but Kagami smiled broadly. Their plan hasn't yet encountered any obstacles.

-Hey, what's up, Riko? Are you still alive? - he asked, approaching to her.

-Better worry about the captain, suffocation can be dangerous - said Tsuchida, joining them.

They walked now in this way, that Riko and Hyuuga were between Izuki and Tsuchida. The team behind them was preparing for another stage of the plan. One of the many stages, said Izuki, quoting Disney's film again.

-I'm alive, as you can see - snapped Hyuuga. –This movie wasn't so scary.

-True - Riko added, who didn't even know what this film was about.

-Maybe you'll like horrors - Kiyoshi laughed. –And someday we'll have a real marathon, all of us.

-Great idea! - shouted Koganei enthusiastically. –That will be fun.

The conspirators didn't know what's gonna be "fun", the marathon or what will soon happen: the final stage of their plan, it is binge drinking. They knew that only then man gets to be honest.

As in Japan you can buy alcohol when you're over 20, they stopped by suspicious-looking shop in a side street.

-Kagami, Kiyoshi, you look like you're old enough, go for supplies - ordered Izuki. –People, empty your pockets.

Every one of them gave their money to boys. Izuki knew that the owner of this shop rather never do any problems (here they bought alcohol for their first binge drinking in life, after that they had hangover for a two days; only Mitobe miraculously survived and made sure that they will sleep on mattresses and not on the floor).

When two boys went into the shop, Riko sighed deeply. She heard rumours about how boys for the first time went so drunk and she didn't like it very much, but she knew that there's no point in discussing with them. Moreover, they'll drink in somebody's house, so everything should be under passable control. She just hoped that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi will prevail over the team.

-You'll drink youngsters into insensibility? – she murmured to Izuki.

-They have to go through another stage of baptism of fire, right? They already made a promise from roof, bought sandwiches, we were drunk like Messerschmitts after one match, now it's their turn.

Trainer just sighed heavily.

-Just don't overdo it - she asked.

Finally, Kagami and Kiyoshi came out from the shop; their backpacks looked much heavier than before, additionally, they had two big bags in hands. At its justification, they said that apart from alcohol they bought something to eat.

-Okay, so where we're going?

-Who lives nearby?

-Who lives _alone_?

According to plan, Kagami invited them to his place. It wasn't far, only two bus stops, so they decided to go on foot. Along the way, they exchanged the ideas on how to shock Rakuzan High School, when they arrive in their place. Tsuchida proposed that they should wear war paint on their faces, most of them reacted with laughter to that. Only Kuroko wondered aloud, which colours would they chose. He also tried to walk near Kagami. He never drank alcohol and he had different, quite twisted, visions of what will happen.

* * *

In the flat was tightly, but somehow everybody get in. They sat around Kagami's table and on the table soon appeared potato chips, salty sticks, chocolate and two bottles of vodka.

-We bought Polish vodka. It's hard to get it, but this guy has connections - said Kiyoshi proudly. –Don't follow up vodka with chocolate, because you'll puke - he advised youngsters.

-I think that we'll all puke - groaned Riko.

After a while, as a warm up, they drank first round. Kagami explained to them that he already drank with Poles, who were on student exchange in Los Angeles.

-Never again - he said. – We need to be picked up from floor, and they were just getting warmed.

-Cheerful nation - smiled Izuki.

For discreet sign, given by Mitobe, Koganei made sure that glasses of Riko and Hyuuuga were always full. Of course, he poured to the glasses of others, too (Mitobe was the only one who wasn't drinking), but a little less. Even so, soon Kuroko had already healthy flushed face and leaned against Kagami, as if he was a comfortable chair. Kagami also turned red and sat in this way that Kuroko was sitting between his legs (he was afraid that his younger friend will slip down on the floor).

-Actually, Tsuchida - began Kuroko, with a little sleepy voice. –You're the only one of us who has a girlfriend.

-I think so - Tsuchida slightly embarrassed. –I date Mitobe's younger sister. Her name is Hyuna.

-Niiiiice - sighed Koganei, dreamy. –She's pretty, huh? Surely prettier than Mitobe.

Mitobe smiled broadly, and Koganei smiled back.

-You're pretty too, I always say that - he said to his friend, and Mitobe patted him on head.

-Of course she is. You wanna see a picture?

According to plan, all nodded and Tsuchida pulled picture out from a wallet, folded in half. There were he and pretty, dark-haired girl in funfair. They both smiled to the camera, as if they won on a lottery. Riko sighed, wishing that someday somebody will take such a picture of her and Hyuuga. She shivered, imagining how it will be, that she could embrace him without stressing that somebody will see them. Or just be able to hold his hand in a crowd of people.

-You're cold? - asked Hyuuga, leaning over her. She had to admit that his eyes were still bright, but he was blushing slowly. He took off his blouse and wrapped her arms, and he was then wearing only shirt and T-shirt, which he had underneath.

Kuroko looked at them with sheep's eyes.

-Tsuchida, how did you do it that you're together? I also keep an eye on somebody, but I don't know how to confess my feelings - he added. Kagami almost laughed. Even drunk, Kuroko still perfectly and convincingly play his role: lovesick.

-Normally. I asked her about it. I left a letter for her in cabinet. And I met her, when I was at Mitobe's place for notes.

-Captain - Kuroko yawned and rubbed his eyes and Kagami moved away from his fingertips his glass and gave him a glass with juice. –If you were in love, how will you tell it to your crush?

-What a question - Hyuuga blinked, surprised.

Riko felt as he buck up a little, sitting next to her. But she had already slightly elevated level of alcohol in blood, and in addition, she was pleasantly warm in a blouse, funnily enough, _her boyfriend_, she wanted to hear what he would answer.

-Tsuchida is the oldest, and the next is you. Will you give her your clothes so she will smell like you?

-Oh God, the next one is me - groaned Kiyoshi. –And I know nothing about girls - he was swaying slightly and his eyes were slowly losing visual acuity. -Hyuuga, tell them something smart, before they'll bother me with such questions.

-I would tell her that I love her. It's simple - said Hyuuga, he wasn't looking them in the eyes. –And I will tell her that we're going on a date.

-Oh, a little brutally - sighed Kuroko, who never has enough courage to blurt out with such demands,

-But it's cool - laughed Riko. –He stands in front of you and says that you're going to the cinema, full stop - she still giggled.

At the table fell silence. Everyone stared at her, even Hyuuga, who felt that in a moment they both will lose control over what they say. If Riko hasn't lost it already.

-What are you saying, Riko? - Kiyoshi blinked. –Did Hyuuga do it like that?

-Yeah. You wouldn't believe, would you? - she still was laughing. –He was so imperious and sweet! Oh…! I shouldn't have said that! - she covered her mouth with her hands.

-No, you shouldn't - sighed Hyuuga, but if the cat's out the bag, he could just embrace Riko with his arm. –Yes, we're couple - he said, a little rebellious craning nose up, as if he was challenging them.

But instead of words of criticism towards them rained thunderous applause, whistles and laughter. Team cheered up and friends patted Hyuuga on his arm. He and Riko felt a little lost in the noise. They didn't expect that everyone will respond so enthusiastically.

When everyone calmed a little, Kuroko looked at Izuki.

-Will I get an Oscar? - he asked, smiling broadly.

-You will. For the leading role. And Tsuchida for the script. I give one for myself for directing - they toasted, when brand-new couple looked at them in concentration. Riko had the impression that they pull their leg, but she didn't want to get angry at them. She felt as light as a feather, wonderfully free.

-You planned this? - Hyuuga looked suspiciously at his glass. There was no truth serum, and even if they all drank the same.

-Of course. Mitobe and I thought that's pointless, your hiding and stuff - Izuki, despite the amount of drunk alcohol, still was functioning as if he was sober. –We're family. The fact that you love each other will only raise our morale, not the opposite.

Riko felt as her eyes fill with tears. She blinked quickly to ward them off, but in the end, she wiped them with her sleeve.

-You're so sweet - she sobbed. Hyuuga just smiled broadly, knowing that he couldn't have better friends.

-So let's toast for love! - shouted Koganei, everyone raised their glasses and drunk up. Kuroko started to blink rapidly; there were tears in his eyes, too.

-Kagami? I think I got drunk - he sighed. He felt Kagami's hand on his head.

-I see. Come on, let's put you to sleep - he carefully helped Kuroko get up.

But it turned out that Kuroko wasn't able to stand on his own. Izuki said that they need to drink another one, this time for Kuroko being not much of a heavy drinker, while Kagami just took his younger friend in his arms and carried him to his room. He laid him on bed and started to undress him.

* * *

-You won't turn the lights out? - asked Kuroko quietly, feeling more and more sleepy.

-No. I will leave a lighten lamp, so you don't have to be scared - he promised, covering him with a blanket. He folded Kuroko's clothes and laid it on chair.

-Where will you sleep? - asked Kuroko, falling asleep.

-I don't know - sighed Kagami, knowing that Kuroko doesn't hear him. He completely zoned out. A note trembled in his heart; thoughtfulness. He wanted to take care of Kuroko.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the table, Izuki looked at his watch. And coughed.

-Kagami and Kuroko are long absent. Do you think the same as me?

-That they're puking together? – Tsuchida raised his head.

-No, moron. That soon we'll have to do another brilliant plan like this!

* * *

In the morning, Riko waked up in Hyuuga's arms. They slept on a couch, hugging each other. His glasses laid on a table, like most of his clothes. Riko quickly looked down and sighed with relief, seeing that she has her clothes on her. Although boys undressed each other when going to sleep, they didn't dare to undress her. She decided that this is sweet that even Hyuuga hadn't touched her; in addition, he slept so that he protected her from the rest of the room. For a moment she laid in silence, listening to the quiet snore of Izuki, who was sleeping on his stomach, with his head on Mitobe's lap. Koganei and first-years were balled up next to each other by the window, on bed made of blankets and pillows. Kagami was nowhere to be seen, so he was probably sleeping in one room with Kuroko. Kiyoshi slept in the semi-sitting position, with his head resting on the cabinet with the TV.

_Like one, big, happy family_, she thought, laying her head between arm and neck of Hyuuga. When boy moved restlessly, she stroked his stomach, and then embraced.

-Sleep, sweetheart. Sleep - she whispered and fell asleep again.

* * *

Momoi was going back from Aomine's place furious, as always. Ace of Tōō's team could ruin all day with his moods. He promised that he would go with her shopping and, yes, he went, but why he didn't let her chose clothes for him? She liked to dress him, believing that it's her duty, since Aomine has so rare contact with his parents. Meanwhile, he thought they were going shopping for her.

-Stupid Aomine - she murmured, searching for keys in her handbag. When it dropped on the ground, and everything from it spilled, she stamped her foot angrily. She would rather spend this day with Kuroko, but he was sleeping off yesterday's party with Seirin's team.

Momoi bended down to pick up her things, but she had problem with it. She couldn't see a thing through tears that filled her eyes. No one had time for her, Kuroko preferred his new team and Aomine didn't want her help. And when he proposed that he'll walk her home, she told him to get lost.

-He'll be angry - she murmured, groping her things.

-Who? - asked a familiar voice.

She raised her head and looked around. The street was dark, she couldn't see the caller. She had the impression that she knows his voice, but it was muffled by the scarf.

Down her spine slipped an unpleasant shudder.

-Who is this? Aomine, is that you? - she slightly raised, looking around. –Aomine, show up, don't scare me!

When she saw the caller, it was too late. She didn't have time to duck from a baseball bat, which hit her in the head, and the world plunged into emptiness, silence and darkness.

* * *

**Uketomete, sasaeteite**

_(Accept me, support me)_

**Sukoshi dake demo**

_(Even if just a little)_

**Muimi na sekai nante nai to**

_(I can make a tomorrow that you are able to believe)_

**Shinjiru tame no ashita wo tsukuri ageru no**

_(That there is no such thing as a world without meaning)_

**Mou akirametari shinai kara**

_(I won't give up anymore)_

* * *

**In this chapter fragments of following songs were used: „Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" (Buono!) and „Zoetrope" (Yanagi Nagi). **


End file.
